iHave To Be Nice
by xGirlxInxLovex
Summary: He said I couldn't be nice to him for a week. He was right. But then he offered me 200 bucks he won in a nerdy competition. C'mon! 200 bucks! I HAVE to win this. I WILL win this. Just watch nub, Momma's transformation into the nicest girl in the planet.
1. The Bet

**Hello people on the earth! It's me, xGirlxInxLove, with this brand new story. I came up with this idea at three in the morning, and I decided to write it and post it as my second story! If anyone already did a story like this one, I'm really sorry. I just didn't read any like this one yet. Well, it's not a one-shot, and depending on how many reviews I get, I'm gonna make a lot more ;)**

**Oh, and don't worry, I'll still continue my other story. If you didn't read it yet, then go ahead. It's called iWill Make Her Mine.**

**So read and tell me what you think! I really liked it so far, and I hope you'll like it too!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own iCarly, or Nathan Kress. But I wish I did ;)**

Freddie's POV

Last night was fun. I found out I won the school's computer competition (or, as Sam would say, nerdy competition) and I was really happy because the prize was two hundred bucks! No lie! Well, the day went perfect till Sam had to ruin it. Ugh. I'm so mad at her.

Now I'm sitting on the couch with my two best friends. Well, Carly is my best friend. Sam isn't. I'm gonna tell you what she did. Yesterday, while I was receiving my prize, she took my car without my permission, somehow turned it on and drove it. She was driving so fast that she ultrapassed the speed limit and got caught by the police. And since the car is mine she said I gotta pay the two hundred dollars. How am I explaining that to my mom?

"Shut up, we are trying to watch TV, nerd." Sam mutters, looking at me for a second.

"NO I AM NOT SHUTING UP! YOU TOOK MY CAR WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND NOW I'LL HAVE TO PAY TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS! WHAT AM I GONNA SAY TO MY MOM?" I shout right at her face and stand in front of the TV, so that way she can't watch it.

"The truth. That she is a psycho and that she should move to Australia. And take you with her." She said and stands up, facing me. "Now move. Your ugly face is blocking the TV." She said.

Well, now you see what I meant? That's Sam for you. She's rude, obnoxious, aggressive, annoying, meat-eater, a bully, stupid, yet very smart, self-centered, she eats like a pig but her body is the definition of perfect, she does bad things to me every single day AND she hates me… Not that I care… Cuz I don't. I hate her too.

Also she always gets detention, she already went to juvie multiples of times (and I always have to pick her up there), she has a pretty blonde hair, with perfect gold curls, a pretty smile, the most beautiful eyes… What the heck! Where did that came from? Okay, forget what I said. I don't think she is pretty. No, no way. She is a delinquent! That's what she is. But still, I'm forced to hang out with her because she is Carly's best friend.

"No, you are going to explain to my mom what you did!" I yell at her pretty face. Uh… I mean, annoying face. Yeah… Her eyebrows raise and she takes a step forward.

"Well, if that's what you want…" I eye her suspiciously. "Then I won't do it." She says. Well now her phrase makes sense.

She pushes past me, slightly touching my arm in the process. I feel a tingly feeling on it. Weird.

"Ugh, why do you always have to be like that?" I turn to look at her, and see she's going to the kitchen. Surprise surprise. She stops in her tracks and gives me a death glare.

"Like what?" She asks, and her blue eyes glowed with curiosity. I couldn't help but notice how pretty her eyes looked, with a big spark on them. Their color is like two swimming polls of pure blue water, polls I wanna swim in. Wait… What?

"Like you. Annoying, disturbing, rude, aggressive, obnoxious, pretty…" I stop talking, realizing what I just said. I told Sam she was pretty. Right in front of her.

Her eyebrows raise even more and I swear I saw her cheeks get pinkier than usual. "What did you say?" She asks with a cocky smile plastered across her face. But as she notices she's smiling and kinda blushing, she suddenly stops, putting on her emotionless mask.

I could feel my hands sweating and my cheeks burning. "Uh… Nothing…" I said. Ugh, why must I stutter?

She shakes it off, by saying, "whatever, I don't care, nub", and she makes her way to the fridge.

I pause, a little relived she didn't bring it up.

"You see what I meant? You always insult me! Why do you hate me so much?" I say out of the blue, and with that she turns.

"Because you are a dork." She simply says. I roll my eyes.

"I bet you couldn't be nice even if you tried." I say, and she gets closer to me.

"Of course I can be nice! I just don't want to." She looks into my eyes and I almost forget why I was mad at her.

"Oh, really? So are you saying that you are capable of not insulting me?" I ask, and she looks at the floor, looking like she's thinking if she can or can't be nice to me.

"Nah. I already tried, remember?" Of course I remember. How could I forget the times she didn't insult me? Then, an idea pop into my head.

"Yeah, but why don't we make a bet?" I ask, smirking. She raises an eyebrow. "A bet?" I nod.

"Yep. If you can handle being nice to me for seven days, well, a week obviously-"

"I know what seven days mean." She interrupts. I just roll my eyes.

"So, as I was saying, if you can handle being nice to me for a whole week, you can have the two hundred bucks I won from the competition yesterday." I smirk, and her jaw drops.

"Two hundred bucks?" She asks, shocked. "For your nerdy competition?" She is completely surprised. She looks cute when she's like that. What? Huh… Pshh no she doesn't. I didn't just think of Sam Pucket as cute... No way.

"Yes. And you can win those if you act nice to me." She smirks, and I can't help but smile back.

"You're so on…" She licks her lips in a seductive manner, and I can't help but stare. No, no, I'm not looking at her lips… I'm certainly not.

"Okay, but are you sure? Seriously, you being nice to me for a week? That's just not possible." I say and she glares at me.

"Momma can do anything. It's gonna be easy. Prepare yourself to loose two hundred bucks, Benson." She treats.

"We'll see that, Pucket." I say the same way she did.

That's when I finally realize how close we are. During our talk we kept getting closer, and now our noses are only a few inches apart. I can feel her hot breath on my neck, making it tingle. I catch my breath. Ugh, why must she have this effect on me?

We both blush and awkwardly take steps back, away from each other.

"Are you two sure? Cause last time your bet didn't end really well." Someone says. I look at the owner of the voice to see Carly. Wow, I didn't notice Carly was here all this time. What's up with me today?

I look away from Carly, my eyes flashing back to Sam. For some strange reason I just don't feel like staring at Carly today. Yeah, yeah. My crush on Carly just isn't as big as it was before. It just faded away after some years. Well, don't get me wrong; I still like her, but not as much as I did in the past. We dated once, but she didn't really like me. I was just bacon, so I broke up with her. Well, because of that and because of another thing. Every time we kissed, it just didn't feel right. I felt nothing. Not one single spark. It was almost like kissing my sister. I tried to pretend that I felt awesome, but I just couldn't. It was impossible to pretend that something felt right when it felt terribly wrong.

"Yeah Carls. I don't know about the dork, but I'm so gonna win." I hear Sam say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No, you're gonna loose." I tell her.

I'm actually surprised that she agreed, but even more surprised that I want her to be nice to me so badly to give up on two hundred bucks. Well, but we both know she's not gonna win. She can't be nice to me for a whole week. It's like her giving up on ham, which is never gonna happen. Either way I'll win, because she'll be nice with me, and that's what I want.

"Well. Just wait for tomorrow, Fredward," She starts saying and walks to the door, her arm brushing past mine on the way. Again, I feel a tingly, burning feeling on it. Ugh, why must I feel that every time she touches me?

"for Momma's transformation into the nicest girl in the planet." She finishes, already at the door. She closes it, and I can't help but…

…wish she was still here…

**So, how was that? You like it? Hate it? Well, tell me your opinion. Review ;)**


	2. Acting nice

**Thank you so sooo much for all the nice reviews. You guys rock! Your reviews made me really really happy, so I tried to update as soon as I could. I hope ya like it! :D**

Sam's POV

I blink my eyes open sleepily and immediately shove the blankets off of me and onto the floor, like I do every day. I rub my eyes, yawning. I woke up surprisingly early today, considering I'm totally not an early riser. I groan remembering that I'll have to act nicely to Freddork. But it's for a good reason. If I manage not to insult him and be nice to him for the rest of the week I'll get two hundred bucks! I was surprised that Freddie wanted me to act nice to him so badly that he would give me two hundred fricking bucks! Well, but it kinda makes sense, after what I did to him. I laugh remembering his face when he found out what I did. It was hilarious.

I jump to my feet and the smell of bacon leads me to the kitchen, snapping me out of my thoughts. Wait. Bacon? Is my mom actually cooking? At seven thirty?

"Morning?" I say, but it ends up sounding like a question. I rub my eyes, sleepily. My mom turns and smiles at me.

"Oh, hello Sam." She turns back to the pan in front of her, flipping the pieces of bacon. I sit on the kitchen table and cock an eyebrow at her, confused.

"Why are you cooking? You never cook. Especially not this early." I say and she smiles bigger.

"Evan is here today. I decided to surprise him with a delicious breakfast." She says. Oh, now I understand why she's cooking… I roll my eyes after hearing her say his name. Evan. I despise this guy. He's just so fricking perfect that he disgusts me. He tries to treat me nicely, like he's my father. I hate that. He talks to me just like I'm his ten year old daughter, but we all know that he's just gonna leave, like all the others did. Even if my mom says 'he's the one'. She just says that because he's a doctor.

I wait impatiently, drumming my fingers on the table. She gives me a few pieces and I eat it hungrily, not caring when Evan walks downstairs and greets me with a big grin and a "Good morning Sam!" Ugh I hate him.

I still have to take a shower and school starts in an hour. I rush up the stairs to my bathroom. I take a hot, not very long shower and I get dressed. I put on my usual daily clothes, not bothering if today is hot or not. I brush my hair and my teeth. I put on eyeliner, mascara and blush. I remember two years ago when Carly convinced me to wear make up. It took Carly a long time to convince me though. After deciding that I look good I grab my backpack and head downstairs, again saying nothing back when Evan says "Have a nice day Sam!" I HATE this guy.

I walk to school, considering Ridgeway isn't too far from my house. At the way, all I could think of was how I was going to act nice to Freddie. I knew already what to do, but it wasn't going to be easy. I shook Freddie out of my head. Thinking about the nub too much was never good. It made me wonder about stuff that I didn't want to think about.

In a few minutes, I'm finally at school. I groan internally when I remember what I have to do today. Ugh. I hate this already. I push the door open and drag myself to my locker, ignoring the other student's looks.

I'm just closing my locker when I hear footsteps approaching from behind me. I turn to face the person. Freddie Nub Benson, standing in front of me with a grin plastered across his face. I force myself to grin back.

"Sam Pucket arriving to school this early? That's new." I hear him chuckle, and I resist the urge to insult him about his striped shirt.

"Hi Freddie. How are you today?" I grin brightly at him and he raises an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"Uh, I'm good." He says awkwardly. Then after two seconds he laughs. I chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask, pretending I'm interested, while the truth is, I don't give a shit on what the dork's laughing about.

"Are you seriously gonna be like that to me?" He asks and then opens his locker.

"If you're giving me two hundred bucks by the end of the week, then yes." I say, and he smiles at me, closing the locker carefully, nothing like the way I did. I can't help but notice how cute his smile is. What? No, I don't think his smile is cute… I definitely don't.

I watch as he takes out his Pear Phone, after it vibrated. He groans.

"What? Is that your mom?" I ask, trying my best not to insult his mother in any way. I lean closer to him so I can see the text message.

_Freddie, you forgot to eat your healthy breakfast today, so when you come back, you'll have to finish it. Oh, by the way, be sure to apply your ointment at least one time at school on your-_

He put his phone in his pocket quickly, before I could read the rest of the message. I laugh, but hold back, remembering I'm supposed to be nice to him. I look at his face, and he was somewhat embarrassed, almost as he was expecting me to make fun of him. That's when I notice our close proximity. Again. My heart, for some reason starts beating so fast that I think I'll have a heart attack. We both step back, and the awkward silence begins. That's something I really hate. This awkwardness between us. It has happened since… Since we kissed. But I better not think about it. Every time I think about our kiss it gives me butterflies and goose bumps. I know, weird. It's not like I feel something for the nub though… Because I don't. The reason why I felt sparks when we kissed is NOT because I like him. It's just… Huh… Because he's a good kisser. Yeah. That has to be it.

"Wow Sam, you already here?" I hear a voice say and I turn. Carly opens her locker and smiles brightly.

Carly Shay is my best friend. She has been for a long time. She was practically the opposite of me: she's nice to everyone, a good student, responsible, gentle, polite, pretty… She is basically perfect. That's why hundreds of boys at our school drool at her. Including Freddie. It makes me sick how he is obsessed with her. The way he looks at her, smiles at her, ugh it's just disgusting. Sure, he had stopped doing these things, but still, just the fact that he likes her makes me sick to my stomach. No, it's not jealously. If you think it is, you're wrong.

"Yeah, I woke up early today. My mom was cooking bacon." I say to Carly, and she looks at me with a shocked/confused expression. "Evan." I explain, and she nods in understanding.

The bell rings and I realize my next class is with Ms. Briggs and I groan. Freddie is in this class too.

"C'mon Freddie, let's go to class." I force myself to smile at him, not my usual smirk, just a smile, and he looks at me with a shocked expression, again.

I laugh internally and start walking, but then I notice he isn't following me. I turn to him and he's still with a nubbish, shocked expression. I grab his arm and start pulling him. As I touch his arm, it's like someone gave me an electric shock, making me feel goose bumps, but I ignore it as always, and keep dragging him to class, his puzzled face not changing a bit.

By the time we are at our class, I let go of him and make my way to my seat, which was next to his. I feel cold as I let go of him, but that's only because he's warm… After five seconds, he snaps out of the state he was, and seats next to me.

"So, did you see the last MMA fight yesterday? It was awesome!" I try to make a conversation, and he looks at me, still a bit confused, but smiling anyways.

"Yeah! Did you see the way that guy punched the other's head? I seriously thought he was gonna die for a sec." He comments.

"I know right? And then he was all like-" And our conversation went like this for a while. Me being nice to him and him seeming to enjoy himself. I resisted the urge to break his nose and he seemed to be happy about it. I would never admit it to anybody, but it was nice not to fight with him for a second. But at the same time, it was really hard not to punch him or make fun of the stupid things he said.

I was having a good time, but then Mrs. Briggs had to come in.

"Everyone be quiet!" She yells at the class, and everyone immediately stop talking. I roll my eyes and Freddie sighs in disappointment.

On the next few minutes, I couldn't pay attention to the class very well, because the stupid Fredweird was seating next to me. We talked a little during class, but every time Mrs. Briggs would glare at us, and the dork would immediately stop talking. Other times, I would just look at him. Ugh I hate so much how I can't stop looking at him. Every time, my eyes dart back to him. It's like an irresistible pull attracting my eyes to his nubbish face. I so hate this boy.

The rest of the class was pure torture to me, well, at least half of it, because the other half I drifted off to sleep. When the bell finally rings, I breathe a sigh of relief.

Freddie's POV

Today has been a good day. Sam is being so nice with me… I never knew she could be like that, but today she proved me wrong. Well, of course she is nice to me sometimes, but only for a few minutes, then she starts beating me up or we start fighting. Today she seemed so… Different. I was very surprised at the beginning of the day. I'm enjoying talking to her without her being mean to me and putting me down. But still, I can't help but miss her old self… I know it has barely being two hours of her being kind, but still I feel like I'm gonna miss our daily fights. As stupid as it sounds, I actually like fighting with Sam. It makes me feel a rush and fire builds up in my veins. But I'm NEVER gonna tell her that.

I look at the blonde girl besides me and I chuckle when I see her head leaning on the table, her eyes closed. I can't help but watch her sleeping form, amused by how peaceful and beautiful she looks. Wait… What? No, no Freddie… Not again… You DON'T think Sam's beautiful. I try to tell myself that, but the urge to look at her proves that I'm wrong. I smile brightly as I watch her smile in her sleep. I didn't notice for how long I had been staring at her until I hear Mrs. Briggs approach me and say, only loud enough for me to hear:

"Fredward Benson, I know you're too busy drooling over this sleeping delinquent, but I told the class to start reading chapter two." She glares deathly at me and I feel my cheeks flush. No way, I'm NOT blushing because of Sam. "Stare at your girlfriend on your own time, but NOT during my class." She finishes, glaring at me once again before turning and heading to torture or embarrass another student.

I almost yell "she's not my girlfriend" but I hold back. Was I really staring for that long? Was really 'drooling over' her as Mrs. Briggs said so? I shake all the thoughts out of my head and open my book at chapter two. Every time I think too much about Sam it makes me wonder about stuff I don't want to. I already have too many problems in life. Thinking about feelings chiz isn't something would just bring me more problems. I'm not saying that I feel something for Sam. And even if I did (which I don't), she would never like me back…

Again I decide to stop thinking and try to focus on my book.

Carly always says that when you think about stuff, everything gets clearer, but for me, the opposite is true. When I think about stuff, everything just grows more and more confusing.

**So, how was that? Was it bad? Was it good? I'll never know, unless you leave a review ;)**

**Please revieeew! Love you guys,**

**xGirlxInxLovex.**


	3. Movie Afternoon

**I'm sorry for the lack of update. I've been very busy… But here's the next chapter! :) Oh, and thank you for the reviews! **

Sam's POV

I wait at class for the last bell to ring and finally it does. I smile and breathe a sigh of relief, hushing out of the class, wanting to get out of the hell that they call school as soon as possible. I walk to grab some books at my locker, and I see Carly and Freddie talking. Both are smiling like idiots and laughing. That sight makes me feel sick to my stomach. It's just disgusting how he likes her since the sixty grade. I guess they really are meant to be together. There will come a day where Carly will realize she loves him, will want to date him and he, obviously, would be very happy and would receive her with open arms and a excited smile. Well, at least that's what happens in some of my nightmares, and something that'll probably happen. It already happened once. That time when he saved her life… But I don't like talking about it. It makes me wanna puke up blood. I get even sicker that I am right now. But it's NOT jealousy.

I storm outside, making my way to the parking lot, not wanting to keep looking at the two love birds. Who cares about the books anyway? I seat on a bench, waiting for Spencer to pick me and Carly up. I try my best not to think about Fredward, but my thoughts keep drifting back to him.

"Hey Sam." Someone says and seats down next to me. I'm getting ready to beat the chiz out of the person, but then I see it's Freddie.

"Oh, hey Dork- Huh I mean, Freddie." I mentally slap myself. I gotta contain myself and stop with the name-calling.

He gives me a goofy smile and I hold the urge to roll my eyes.

"Carly told me to ask if you wanted to have our movie afternoon today." He tosses his backpack on the floor and raises an eyebrow questionably. Ugh I hate it when he does that! He just looks so fricking adora- annoying!

"Oh, I'd love that!" I grin. He watches carefully as the corners of my mouth lift up. Then after a second he snaps out of it, looking almost mad.

He opens his backpack and takes out his pear phone. I watch his expression carefully. He looks mad at me, for no reason at all.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" I ask, touching his arm carefully. That makes my hand tingle intensely, and thank god I'm wearing a long-sleeved shirt, or else he would see the goose bumps in my arms. I absolutely hate the effect he has on me when we touch. It's so annoying.

He immediately turns to face me. "N… Nothing… It's just that… Huh… I didn't think you could be nice to me for even an hour, so I was sure I was gonna win… But now I'm kinda afraid of loosing my 200 bucks." He replies and I chuckle. Yeah, he's SO gonna loose. Momma doesn't give up so easily.

"Well, you shouldn't be... We'll have to wait for this week to finish. Maybe I'm not gonna last much longer." It was sooo hard for me to say that phrase, because what I really want to say is: 'Ha! Take that your stupid dork! You doubted Mommas potential and I proved you wrong. And yes, I am gonna win. Sorry, Fredward. By the way, isn't now the time for you AV nerds club meeting?' My hands are forming into fists, but I manage to keep cool. Remember Sam, he's giving you two hundred bucks! You can't loose this bet!

He suddenly smirks and I fight back the urge to look away. "So I guess I better savor it while it lasts…" His gaze is just so penetrating that it's impossible to look away.

I nod subconsciously. Suddenly we hear phone buzzing, and Freddie takes his phone out of his pocket, snapping us out of our 'staring contest'. I can feel my cheeks warm up. No, I AM NOT blushing! Pucketts do NOT blush.

"Oh, I gotta go to the AV club meeting. See you at Carly's later. I'm coming over at 3 to watch the movies, k?" He lets out very fast, almost nervous, grabs his backpack that was tossed on the floor and looks at me. A little blush is visible in his cheeks.

"Okay. Have fun!" I force myself to say. He looks at me suspiciously but then laughs. I watch as he makes his way back to the school and how he's with that goofy smile again. I check him out, up and down and all I could think is: Whoa! Freddork has grown some muscles… I have to admit it. He looks kinda…hot.

* * *

"Carly, why are you making popcorn?" I ask, tossing my backpack on the floor, not caring where it lands.

She eyed me warily. "Uh, for our movie afternoon? Didn't Freddie tell you?"

I shrug, then remembering. "Oh, yeah he did." I plop down on the couch, turning the tv on. "He's late isn't he? He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. That dweeb!" I change channels, but pause when I see Girly Cow is on.

I stay there, watching a rerun of Girly Cow while Carly's making popcorn for our "movie afternoon". It's like a tradition, once in a month, me, Carly and Fredweird make a lot of popcorn and watch a bunch of movies till it gets really late.

I'm waiting for the nub to show up. Why's he taking so long? I tap my fingers impatiently on my knee. Well, it's not like I want to see him so badly, I just want him to get his dorky ass over here faster so we can watch movies.

There is a knock at the door, and the nub storms in. "Hello, who's ready for movie afternoon?'' He looks at me and stops his tracks a bit, smiling. We share a look, but then Carly comes, snapping me out of Freddie's nubby self. Hmm… What was that? Why was he staring at me like that? And why is my stomach doing flips because of that? Remember Sam, he's just Freddie. JUST Freddie.

"Freddie! Finally!" Carly says, super excited, walking over in his direction with two bowls full of popcorn in her hands. "So, as always, we are gonna pick four movies to watch," She begins, eating a popcorn in the process, Freddie isn't looking at her though, he's looking at me. "And today it's Sam's turn to choose the two first movies." She finishes, looking at me with a sad expression. Freddie groans.

"But why her? I thought it was my turn to choose." He complains, scooting over to the couch and taking a seat next to me, seating a lot closer than he should.

"No, unfortunately, it's her turn." Carly lets out, and he groans again, looking at me. I suddenly feel bad for him. I shouldn't though… Both stare at me, waiting for me to say something. I watch his eyes carefully, and I see a glimpse of sadness and disappointment in them. He really doesn't want me to choose, cause I'd probably pick a very violent horror movie, and he's too much of a wimp to like that kind. Well, since I have to be nice today, I feel like doing something nice for him now. It's not like I want to see the nub happy or anything...

"I'll let you choose first Freddie." I say nicely, and I watch as his and Carly's eyes get wide.

"What? You're letting him choose?" Carly asks with suspicion in her voice.

I shrug. "Yeah. Gimme the popcorn." I say and snatch one bowl out of her hand. Freddie looks at me and I see a smile forming on the corners of his mouth. For some strange reason, that makes me smile too.

"I wanted to watch Galaxy Wars 6." I almost let out a groan, but I stop myself. If Freddie wants to watch it, we are gonna watch it.

"Yay!" I say, mouthful of popcorn, trying to sound convincing, without any sarcasm intended. Apparently I'm rocking on it, because both eye me as if I'm crazy.

Freddie's choices were actually pretty suckish after all. He chose Galaxy Nub Wars 5 and 6. Carly wanted to choose second, and I obviously didn't let her. But when she offered to buy me smoothies for the rest of the week, momma couldn't say no.

Now I'm seating next to Freddie on the couch, with Carly on the other side. I don't know what's gotten into him today. He's actually seating closer to me than to Carly. He doesn't usually get that close to me. We're not close enough to touch, but still I can feel the heat of his body, making me feel a little weak. Nerd germs.

The movie starts, and I try not to laugh after hearing the theme song. I take a look at Freddie, who's watching the movie intensely, slightly leaning his head forward, to get a better view of the screen. It's just like me when I'm watching a MMA fight.

The movie is so boring that I decide to look at Freddie for a while. I mean, it's not like he's gonna notice. The dork is so into the movie that he wouldn't even notice if the house caught on fire, which is possible, since Spencer lives here.

I look at his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes. Brown it's my favorite color. NOT because of him, of course. I mean, that would be ridiculous… Anyways, his eyes are so fricking cute, and there's this spark thing that makes his eyes shine so bright that I can't help but stare… When we fight his eyes light up and I feel something in the pity of my stomach that makes me wanna just stare at that big spark endlessly… Sometimes I just fight with him, just to see the way his eyes lit up and the little smirk that form in his lips… Ugh. What the fuck am I saying? I should stop looking at his eyes.

My eyes flicker to his hair. His nerdy brown hair. It's straight and brown, and I notice that it's getting darker over the years. It's making him look dorkier. I don't know why but it does. Damn it, it looks so… smooth and brown that makes me wanna run my hands through it and… Ugh no! Not again! What's wrong with me today? I look away from his hair to his buffed chest and arms. Well, I have to admit, going to the gym every week is doing wonderful things to him. He actually has muscles now. And now when I look at his stomach I wonder if he has a six pack or something. Nah. That's not possible. Fredward Dork Benson, with a six pack? Yeah, not happening. My eyes find their way to his lips, and I feel a shiver run up my spine. I look away from him before he notices. Damn it! Why must I shiver? Why must I always have a flashback of the fricking day we kissed every time I stare at his lips? And why do I have to remember the exact feeling of his lips on mine? I hate him so much.

Minutes passed, and now I'm dying of boredom, Carly is pretending she's into the movie and Freddie is watching it like his life depends on it.

I wish I could insult Freddie. Just once. I miss insulting him, and fighting with him… THERE! I SAID IT! Happy now? I do miss it. As much as I hate to admit, fighting it's a part of our friendship. If I didn't enjoy fighting with him, I wouldn't do that all the time. It's just how we are. We fight. And I LOVE it. I just love it when I embarrass him. I mean, it's such a rush. I wish I could insult him now. Just once. It's only been a day but it's killing me already. I hate the boy so much.

I reach out to grab popcorn, and at the exact same time Freddie reaches out to. Our hands slightly brush and I feel a shocking feeling, making my hand burn. What the chiz? I try not to react to it.

Freddie jumps a little from his seat and looks at his hand. He then looks at me and even if it's dark I can see a blush form in his cheeks. Wait. Did he feel that too? No no, it's impossible, isn't it?

I look at him with a confused expression, trying my best not to blush. He awkwardly inches to the other side and focus on the movie. I do the same. Oh God. You can actually feel the awkward.

I can't help but keep wondering why he jumped like that. I thought I was the only one who feels weird things when he touches me. But apparently now he did too. Well, he must have thought it was Carly's hand. Yeah, that's a logical explanation. Carly. It's always her, and it will always be…

Freddie's POV

Oh, man! I'm such a dork.. Ugh! Idiot! Why did I have to jump? Why did I have to react to that? I never do. I always try not to react to the tingly feelings she makes me experience. But now I had to ruin everything. Now she knows that I felt something. STUPID HORMONES! Oh God. She's going to kill me. Oh no. I'm a dead man. After the movies the girl is going to strangulate me. Goodbye word. I will no longer be alive…

Pshh. What the hell am I thinking? I totally forgot about our bet. She can't kill me. She has to be nice to me. Yay! I'm not gonna die! Thank God I made that bet.

After an hour, the movie ends, and Carly puts on Galaxy Wars 6. My eyes find their way to Sam. She's looking at the floor. She looks so… thinky. I can't help but wonder what she's thinking about. I wish I could read her mind.

"So, Sam, what did you think of the movie?" I ask, out of the blue, and she turns to me.

"Ya know, Freddie, it wasn't that bad…" She smiles, the pretty smile that I've gotten used to see. I smile back.

"Really? Aren't you gonna say that it was the nubbiest movie you ever saw or something like that?" She chuckles a bit and I can't help but smile bigger.

"Nah. It wasn't." She says, slowly, and then her eyes flicker back to the floor.

The movie starts, and I turn my head to the tv, forgetting about my blonde headed best friend, and entering on the Galaxy Wars world.

Carly's POV

This is so weird. So, so weird. I mean, Sam is actually being nice to Freddie. She didn't insult him at all today, and she doesn't seem desperate to do it. In the past, that time she tried to be nice to him, she just couldn't. It was really hard to her. But now it isn't so hard anymore. And it seriously creeps me out to see Sam like that. She's still the same, but to Freddie, she seems more, flirty.

She just told him that Galaxy wars wasn't that bad, and trust me, it was. Freddie also seems more flirty with her. I saw them at lunch. They couldn't stop talking, making fun of a miserable kid that was in their geometry class. Usually they only bicker, but now they are talking, like normal friends. But it isn't only in a friendly way. If it was, then I wouldn't be so worried.

I always noticed how they shared looks, smiles, and how their fights were usually in a playful, flirty way. But now, it seems like they are completely into each other. For anyone that looks closely, they'll notice. Well, maybe I'm just being paranoid, looking too into things. But still, now I'm wondering if they like each other or something.

After some time the movie finally ends and I breathe a sigh of relief. Now it's my turn to choose. And I know exactly what movie I'll choose.

"So, what's next?" Sam asks. I almost respond, but I notice that she asked Freddie, not me. I wonder if they know I'm here at all.

"I don't know. Carly picked the next one." He responds, shrugging.

"It's a romance." They finally look at me, noticing me for the first time in two hours. "It's called 'The Notebook'."

I smirk. Hmmm… This is going to be fun to watch. I mean, Sam and Freddie, not the movie. They'll be kinda embarrassed after some parts, I know that. That's why I picked this movie. It fits them really well. Also, I know Sam's gonna cry in the end, and who will comfort her? Freddie. I feel like such a bad ass now, picking a movie only to watch my friends reactions and to try find out if they have feelings for each other. But it's necessary. I need to know.

This is gonna be good…

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Did you guys like it?**

**I picked The Notebook because I absolutely love the movie. Did you watch it? If you didn't, then go watch it! It's really cute :)**

**Also, thank you so much for all the nice reviews I got. You guys make me so happy. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Oh, another thing: pleeease, for those who haven't yet, read my other story. It's called I'll Make Her Mine.**

**So, ya know what to do… REVIEW!**


End file.
